Namiuchi
by AkarisaRuru
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut. Naruto yang memiliki sifat agak dingin dengan client tapi hangat untuk keluarga. Dan Menma anak mereka yang memiliki sifat seperti kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana keseruan keluarga Namikaze. Penasaran? Baca aja.. Warn: NaruFemSasu. Up Special ultah Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Namiuchi**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

 **Warning : FemSasu, OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc.**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

 **Summary : Menceritakan tentang keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut. Naruto yang memiliki sifat agak dingin dengan client tapi hangat untuk keluarga. Dan Menma anak mereka yang memiliki sifat seperti kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana keseruan keluarga Namikaze. Penasaran? Baca aja..**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Manshion Namikaze**

Pada suatu pagi hari yang cerah terdapat sebuah kamar yang luasnya sekitar 7x8 meter terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang asik bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan lembut.

 **Ceklek**

Suara pintu terbuka. Di sana terdapat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar tersebut sambil geleng - geleng kepala. Dia pun segera menghampiri pemuda yang sedang asik tidur tersebut tanpa sedikitpun terganggu, dasar kebo.

"Naruto bangun, ini sudah pagi," kata seseorang tersebut sambil mengelus - ngelus kepala pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Nanti saja Sasuke. Hari ini aku sudah mengambil cuti," kata Naruto sambil memeluk guling dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa kau tidak malu sama Menma? Dia saja sudah bangun. Nanti antar dia sekolah," kata Sasuke sambil menarik selimut dan guling biar Naruto cepat bangun.

"Iya iya," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang melihat itupun segera turun kebawah untuk menemui anak tercintanya yang saat ini sedang sarapan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sasuke segera masuk kedalam lift karena untuk saat ini entah mengapa dia benar-benar malas untuk menuruni tangga.

"Kaa-san, dimana Tou-san?" tanya sang anak kepada ibunya. Anak yang bernama Namikaze Menma. Anaknya dengan Naruto yang tadi tidurnya kaya kebo. Sebenarnya dia pernah bertengkar dengan Naruto gara - gara marga sang anak, tapi tenang saja pertengkaran itu tidak sampai rumah tangganya berantakan. Tapi Naruto sudah janji untuk anak ke 2 nanti marganya akan Uchiha.

"Lagi mandi. Tunggu saja sebentar, sabar ya sayang," kata Sasuke lembut kepada Menma. Dulu sifat Sasuke itu dingin, irit bicara, dan penuh dengan ambisius. Tapi sekarang semenjak dia hamil dan mempunyai anak dia pun merubah sifatnya menjadi lemah lembut, penyabar, dan penyayang.

"Tapi Kaa-san ini hampir telat," Kata Menma yang kesal karena sebentar lagi dia hampir telat.

"Tapi sayang ini masih jam 7.00 AM. Tinggal 30 menit lagi, " kata Sasuke penuh pengertian.

"Hai sayang. Maaf Tou-san telat," kata Naruto yang baru saja muncul dari anak tangga.

"Tou-san aja yang tidurnya kaya Kebo," kata Menma sinis.

"Menma ngga boleh gitu. Bagaimana pun dia ayahmu," bela Sasuke.

"Iya iya. Ayo Tou-san berangkat aku hampir telat nih," kata Menma sambil mencium pipi Kaa-san nya.

"Aku berangkat Suke," pamit Naruto sambil mencium bibir Sasuke dihadapan anaknya sendiri. Bagi Menma yang sering melihat itupun cuma bisa mendengus,

'Dasar Tou-san ngga tau sopan santun,' batin Menma kesal.

"Ayo Tou-san nanti aku telat loh," kata Menma.

"Iya iya, " sahut Naruto yang gemas sendiri sama sifat anaknya ini .

Naruto dan Menma pun segera masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantarkan anak semata wayangnya yang sekarang berumur 8 tahun dan sekolah di shōgakkō tōkyō akademī.

Seninggal Naruto dan Menma yang berangkat sekolah. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan perutnya mual- mual. Dan juga dia sangat ingin sekali dimanja sang suami tercinta. Tapi sayang sekarang Naruto harus mengantarkan Menma sekolah dan untung saja Naruto mengambil cuti.

Sasuke segera membereskan bekas sarapannya dan Menma. Tadi Naruto tidak sempat untuk sarapan karena keburu menma telat masuk sekolah. Setelah selesai Sasuke segera pergi ke kamarnya dan Naruto untuk segera beristirahat karena Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lelah.

 **Di Mobil Naruto**

Tidak terasa 10 menit berlalu dan mereka sampai disekolahan Menma. Menma segera turun dari mobil ayahnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia pun salim kepada ayahnya.

" Nanti jemput aku jam 12.00 am ya, " kata Menma sambil salim dan mencium pipi Naruto.

" Tou-san tidak janji Menma. Kau taukan sekarang entah mengapa Kaa-san mu bersikap manja kepada Tou-san, " kata Naruto yang menyadari sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya. Aku turun dulu Tou-san, " kata Menma sambil turun dari mobil ayahnya.

"Belajar yang rajin, "

Naruto pun segera pulang untuk menemui Sasuke yang sendirian dirumah karena para pelayan dan supir saat ini sedang diliburkan selama 1 minggu untuk kebebasan keluarga.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto pun segera mencari Sasuke. Naruto segera masuk kedalam kamarnya apakah Sasuke ada disana atau tidak. Yang didapatnya ternyata benar kalau Sasuke ada disana sambil menonton sinetron.

" Sasuke, " panggil Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun segera menolehkan kepalanya.

" Naruto, " sahut Sasuke gembira. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ada apa?hm, " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sasuke yang berwarna raven.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin memelukmu, " jawab Sasuke yang bingung sendiri dengan tubuhnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis dan menggiring Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya Sasuke duduki.

Masih dengan memeluk Naruto. Sasuke malanjutkan acara nontonnya saat ini. Naruto yang merasa kalau posisinya tidak nyaman segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kalau pelukannya dilepas pun segera mendelik. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Lebih nyaman , hm ? " goda Naruto. Wajah Sasuke merona melebihi buah tomat kesayangannya. Dengan malu-malu Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Suke? Bilang saja, " kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau Naru. Aku ingin dekat- dekat denganmu. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau ambil cuti ya, " kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

Naruto yang tidak tahan pun hanya mengiyakan apa perkataan Sasuke. Tenang saja itu perusahaannya sendiri dia ngga bakalan di pecat kok hehehe. "Baiklah. Sekarang sudah nonton tvnya ya? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan - jalan? " tawar Naruto.

"Kalau mau jalan-jalan, nanti saja. Tunggu Menma, nanti dia marah lagi, " kata Sasuke yang tidak menginginkan Menma marah.

"Iya, " kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana dengan fic baru ku ini? Ini sebenarnya hanya percobaan. Kalau ada yang suka nanti aku lanjutkan, kalau tidak yaa udah biarin aja. Silahkan untuk review. Makasih sudah mau membaca.**

 **Salam AkarisaRuru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Namiuchi**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

 **Warning : FemSasu, OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc.**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

 **Summary : Menceritakan tentang keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut. Naruto yang memiliki sifat agak dingin dengan client tapi hangat untuk keluarga. Dan Menma anak mereka yang memiliki sifat seperti kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana keseruan keluarga Namikaze. Penasaran? Baca aja..**

 _Up : Saturday, July 23th 2016_.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saat sedang asik-asiknya bermesraan, mereka terganggu dengan musik yang menjadi nada dering handphone Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Nggak ada namanya," jawab Naruto.

"Coba diangkat. Bisa saja itu penting," suruh Sasuke.

"Hm," sahut Naruto.

 **"Hallo," sapa Naruto pada orang yang meneleponnya.**

 **"..."**

 **"Oh Menma, Tou-san kira siapa. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu pun kemarahannya tiba-tiba hilang. Maklum saja, Menma kan anak kesayangannya.**

 **"..."**

 **"Baiklah. Tunggu disana, jangan kemana-mana," suruh Naruto.**

 **"..."**

 **"Iya, ini mau berangkat, " sahut Naruto.**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Naruto.

"Menma minta jemput," jawab Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu pun bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Cepat gih sana. Jangan sampai Menma menunggu lama," suruh Sasuke. Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan mencium kening Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat," pamit Naruto.

"Hati-hati," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto keluar dari kamar dan masuk kedalam lift agar cepat sampai di lantai dasar. Naruto segera menaiki mobil Lamborghini Reventon yang berwarna putih susu milik Sasuke.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _shōgakkō tōkyō akademī_

Sampainya ditempat Menma menuntut ilmu, Naruto menunggu Menma di dekat pohon beringin yang berada disebelah gerbang sekolahan. Tiba-tiba pintu disamping pengemudi terbuka dan memunculkan seorang anak kecil berambut raven jabrik, Namikaze Menma.

"Tou-san lupa ya, kalau aku pulangnya agak cepat?" Tanya Menma datar.

"Kau tau sendirikan dengan kondisi ibu mu," kata Naruto tak kalah datarnya. Menma yang mendengarkan itu hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Ayo pulang. Nanti Kaa-san marah lagi," kata Menma. Entah kenapa Kaa-sannya tidak bisa ditinggal oleh Tou-sannya lama-lama. Maka dari itu pula sang Tou-san mengambil cuti beberapa hari kedepan atas permintaan sang istri tercinta.

Menma segera masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan benar. Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dijalanan bergabung dengan mobil milik masyarakat.

"Tou-san, mampir ke supermarket dulu ya," pinta Menma.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Naruto. Tidak biasanya Menma begini.

"Beli tomat. Tadi aku lihat persediaan tomat di kulkas hampir habis," Jawab Menma.

"Baiklah," sahut Naruto. Naruto segera menepikan mobilnya didekat supermarket.

Menma dan Naruto turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke supermarket tersebut. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada beberapa pejalan kaki wanita yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kagum yang berlebihan. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai fans dadakan. Setelah selesai membeli tomat beberapa kilogram sekalian Naruto membeli Ramen instan 12 cup. Mereka segera pulang, tidak ingin wanita kesayangan mereka menunggu lama.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Manshion Namikaze**

Sampainya mereka di Manshion Namikaze. Menma pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian begitu juga dengan Naruto, tapi kalau Naruto pergi ke kamar untuk menemui Sasuke. Setelah selesai ganti pakaian yang lebih santai Menma pergi ke kamar orangtuanya untuk berkumpul bersama-sama.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya, Menma mengetuk pintu tersebut, takut kalau dia langsung masuk saja akan mendapatkan pemandangan yang bisa merusak mata anak kecil. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam, Menma masuk kedalam kamar orangtuanya.

"Ada apa Menma?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Tidak biasanya Menma kesini, kalau kesini pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Luaa ada acara perkemahan yang di selenggarakan oleh sekolahan," jawab Menma.

"Dimana kemahnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gunung Fuji," jawab Menma lagi.

"Berapa hari?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Jarang-jarang anaknya ini ikut acara begituan.

"10 hari saja Kaa-san," jawab Menma. Menma sangat mengerti bagaimana ibunya ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kapan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto. Padahal niatnya dia ingin mengajak keluarganya berlibur di Jerman.

"Lusa. Tapi kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ingin aku ikut, tidak apa-apa," kata Menma.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan Menma merasa barsalah. Yah, maklum saja untuk saat ini Menma anak tunggalnya dan Sasuke ingin menambah anak lagi biar Menma dirumah tidak kesepian lagi.

"Baiklah Kaa-san ijinin. Tapi jaga diri baik-baik," kata Sasuke memberi ijin. Menma yang mendengarkannya merasa senang dan memandang Naruto penuh harap, bagaimana pun juga ayahnya ini keras kepala, terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau Menma sangat ingin ikut, akan Tou-san ijinin, " kata Naruto

"Benarkah?" Tanya Menma meninta kepastian. Jarang-jarang orangtuanya seperti ini.

"Tentu sayang," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Menma yang mendengarkan itu segera memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Padahal Tou-san ingin mengajak kalian berlibur di Jerman. Kita kan belum pernah kesana," kata Naruto. Menma pun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Menma dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu hanya memandang Naruto kasihan. Ugh, kejam sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jerman setelah Menma pulang kemah," tawar Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah suaminya dan Naruto selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto.

"Tapi biarkan aku istirahat dulu Tou-san," sambung Menma.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto.

"Apa Menma sudah menyiapkan keperluan untuk kemah lusa?" Tanya Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Besok saja Kaa-san," jawab Menma malas.

"Besok? Kau ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu.." kata Sasuke terpotong. "Dia memang anakku Sasuke," sela Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun memandang Naruto sinis.

"Sudah sana persiapkan untuk keperluan berkemah. Nanti kalau besok-besok lupa. Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Menma," omel Sasuke. Menma yang diomeli oleh Sasuke pun mengkerut, selembut-lembutnya Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke sudah marah bisa mengerikan. Yah, walaupun lebih mengerikkan Naruto sih, tapi Naruto kan orangnya jarang marah sama keluarga kecilnya.

"Iya-iya," sahut Menma.

"Apa perlu Kaa-san bantu?" Tawar Sasuke, dia merasa bersalah kepada Menma karena omelannya tadi.

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku tidur disini ya," pinta Menma dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Sasuke yang melihat hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya, tidak tahan dengan raut wajah Menma yang seperti kucing jatuh didalam got. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah, padahal dia ingin bermain sama Sasuke. 'Tenang nanti Menma tidak ada dirumah selama 10 hari,' batin Naruto seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Iya, sudah sana bereskan keperluan untuk berkemah lusa. Biar besok Menma bisa istirahat dengan santai," suruh Sasuke. Agar Menma tidak menjadi anak yang pemalas seperti suaminya itu yang suka mendadak untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membereskan keperluan untuk berkemah," kata Menma. Menma pun pergi kemarnya menyiapkan keperluan berkemah dan dimasukkan kedalam tas rangselnya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Suasana pagi hari ini terasa suram karena Sasuke masih tidak rela ditinggal sang anak selama 10 hari ke Gunung Fuji untuk berkemah. Naruto yang merasakan aura kesuraman Sasuke hanya bisa menghibur Sasuke.

"Kaa-san tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik," janji Menma. Menma tidak ingin Kaa-sannya seperti ini, takutnya nanti Sasuke akan jatuh sakit.

"Iya Suke, kau tenang saja. Pasti Menma nanti pulang dengan selamat," hibur Naruto.

"Menma janji, Menma akan jaga diri Kaa-san," kata Menma menenangkan Sasuke.

"Menma berangkat ya Kaa-san," pamit Menma. Menma pun mencium kedua pipi Sasuke dan bibirnya. Bagi Menma dan Naruto, kalau mereka pergi beberapa hari mereka pasti mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. Jaga diri baik-baik," kata Sasuke yang akhirnya mengizinkan Menma berangkat.

"Tou-san, aku berangkat," kata Menma sambil mencium kedua pipi Naruto dan bibirnya.

"Hati-hati," kata Naruto.

 **TIN TIN TIN**

Tak lama kemudian datanglah sebuah bis sekolah dan Menma segera masuk kedalam bis. Naruto dan Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Tumben kau ikut kemah Menma?" Tanya seorang siswa kepada Menma.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut, seperti apa sih perkemahan itu. Lagi pula ini kemahnya di Gunung Fuji, biasanya disekolahan," jawab Menma datar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disekolahan," tanya siswa itu.

"Hn," jawab Menma ambigu.

Setelah dua jam mereka duduk dan melihat pemandangan yang indah. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Gunung Fuji.

Agenda mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan yaitu :

\- hari pertama : berangkat ke Gunung Fuji, setelah sampai istirahat di Hotel* Gunung Fuji.

\- Hari kedua dan ketiga : berkemah di kawasan Kawaguchi.

\- Hari keempat dan kelima : berkemah di kawasan Subashiri.

\- Hari keenam dan ketujuh : berkemah di kawasan Gotenba.

\- Hari kedelapan dan kesembilan : berkemah di kawasan Fujinomiya.

\- Hari kesepuluh atau hari terakhir : pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Malam hari**

"Sepi ya kalau tidak ada Menma," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi," kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik untuk Menma biar dia tidak kesepian," modus Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah Sasu, aku tidak mendapatkan jatah selama seminggu, kau tidak kasihan padaku," kata Naruto. "Kau nanti tidak akan kesepian lagi kalau aku kerja dan Menma sekolah," bujuk Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan sekarang yah. Aku capek banget," bujuk Sasuke.

"Tapi Suke-"

"Besok deh, seharian juga tidak apa-apa. Untuk sekarang aku benar-benar malas dan capek," bujuk Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu pun tersenyum mesum dan matanya berbinar-binar. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengizinkannya bermain seharian penuh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tidak terasa 10 hari telah berlalu. Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke dalam perjalanan ke sekolahan Menma. Sebenarnya yang mau menjemput Menma adalah Naruto, tapi mau dikata apa kalau Sasuke sudah memaksa.

Sore hari ini, jalanan sedang macet. Tapi untungnya mereka hampir sampai disekolahan Menma. Yang mana biasanya kalau jalanan lenggang akan menghabiskan waktu 10 menit, tapi kalau macet akan menghabiskan waktu 2 kali lipat.

Tidak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai disekolahan Menma. Meraka segera mencari Menma dan memeluknya penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Menma," panggil Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san," sahut Menma sambil berlari menghampiri sang ibu. Bagaimanapun juga Menma adalah anak kecil yang suka bermain, bagaimana pun sifat dan sikapnya tapi kalau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia akan berubah menjadi manja.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Naruto.

"Ayo," sahut Menma dan Sasuke bersemangat. Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. 'Aku akan terus melindungimu dan Menma, walaupun nyawa adalah taruhannya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melihat senyum kalian berdua. _ich liebe sie, was auch immer sie wollen, ich werden versuchen gewähren.,'_ batin Naruto seraya memandang Sasuke dan Menma yang saat ini sedang berpelukan dan saling melempar senyum bahagia dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Keterangan :**

 **(*) : anggap saja disitu ada hotelnya ya :D .**

 **ich liebe sie, was auch immer sie wollen, ich werden versuchen gewähren. : itu adalah bahasa Jerman. Dalam bahasa Indonesia yang berarti aku cinta kalian, apapun yang kalian mau, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Balasan Review :D**

 **Yellow flash115** : ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **Tomoyo to Kudo** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Hero Dan** : belum pasti ya, kalau Sasuke hamil lagi.

 **Ryeon9Gyu Hatsuki NaruSasu** : ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **Habibah794** : belum pasti ya. Karna Sasuke belum periksa. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **natasya agustine 12** : belum pasti ya. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **Ydhdhfhdhfh** : ugufjxizudshdchhd. Nggak tau bahasanya. Jadi, ikut-ikut aja.

 **Pein Yahiko** : ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **QRen**. : Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama. Terimakasih atas dukungan semangatnya.

 **Komozaku Natsuki** : menurut aku juga seperti itu, fic ini terlalu gimana gitu. Terimakasih atas saran dan ucapan semangatnya. Untuk kedepannya tolong bantu saya untuk mengkritik fic ini ya, saya butuh orang yang seperti anda. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama.

 **askasufa** : belum tentu ya, kan Sasuke belum di periksa.

 **D** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Sato** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Naminamifrid** : doa'in aja yaa :D.

 **nusantaraadip** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Naufal618** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Fukutsu227** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau banyak yang suka sama fic yang aku anggap hancur . Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau membaca, memfav, memfoll, dan mereview fic ini. Aku pikir tidak ada yang suka sama fic ini karena jarang ada yang menulis fic NaruFemSasu kebanyakan banyak yang menulis NaruSasu.**

 **Salam AkarisaRuru**

 _Up : Saturday, July 23th 2016._


	3. Chapter 3 End

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Namiuchi**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

 **Warning : FemSasu, OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc.**

 **Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

 **Summary : Menceritakan tentang keluarga Namikaze. Sasuke yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut. Naruto yang memiliki sifat agak dingin dengan client tapi hangat untuk keluarga. Dan Menma anak mereka yang memiliki sifat seperti kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana keseruan keluarga Namikaze. Penasaran? Baca aja..**

 **Up :14 Oktober 2016**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

3 hari setelah kepulangan Menma dari Gunung Fuji. Mereka -Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma- akan berlibur di Jerman. Setelah perkemahan itu, sekolah Menma libur selama 2 minggu, dan kesempatan itu digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil cuti selama 1 bulan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Kalau untuk Sasuke, dia tidak diizinkan oleh Naruto untuk bekerja. Kau tidak usah ikut bekerja Suke, aku masih sanggup untuk menghidupi kalian, kata Naruto saat itu. Sebagai istri yang tidak ingin durhaka kepada suami, Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto. Jadi ya gini, Sasuke akan kesepian kalau ditinggal pergi oleh Menma ke sekolah dan Naruto untuk bekerja.

Untuk saat ini Sasuke sedang beres-beres untuk mereka liburan ke Jerman. Nanti mereka berangkat pukul 5.00 pm. Sebenarnya sudah kemarin Sasuke beres-beres, tapi Naruto tadi baru saja membeli kamera **Hasselblad H4D 200MS** padahal mereka sudah punya kamera **Leica S2-P** untuk di air dan **Canon EOS** 5D **Mark III** untuk video sekaligus foto. Memang Naruto saja yang bebel, menghabiskan uang untuk membeli kamera yang harganya selangit itu, maklum mantan fotografi pada saat dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

"Gimana, sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Dan terpampanglah dada bidang dan perutnya yang sixpack itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu mendelik sesaat pada Naruto.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke ketus. Niatnya Sasuke kameranya itu di taroh di tas jinjingnya saja daripada mengobrak-abrik lagi koper. Tapi yang namanya sayang sama suami, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Naruto kalau kameranya ditaruh di dalam koper.

"Sudah mandi sana. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," suruh Naruto seraya mengambil kemeja didalam lemari.

"Iya," sahut Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil handuk bekas Naruto dan digantung di tempat yang khusus untuk handuk yang berada di kamar mandi sekalian untuk mandi.

Pada saat Naruto sedang memakai kemeja, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Dan munculah anak laki-laki berambut raven yang bentuknya sama sepertinya.

"Ada apa Menma?" Tanya Naruto tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-san," jawab Menma. Naruto yang mendengar itu mendelik menatap Menma tajam.

"Ck, kau ini. Tou-san kira ada apa," sahut Naruto ketus.

"Dimana Kaa-san?" Tanya Menma sambil melihat keliling kamar orangtuanya ini.

"Lagi mandi. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku lapar," dengan tampang tidak berdosanya Menma menjawab.

"Tunggu saja dibawah. Nanti Tou-san bilangin Kaa-san," suruh Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Menma. Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa mengelus dada dan membatin 'dosa apa aku punya anak kaya gitu'.

Sasuke yang medengarkan ada keributan itu segera keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan jubah mandi dan rambut panjangnya digelung menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka lemari, mencari baju yang warnanya sama dengan Naruto.

"Menma lapar," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jangan pake yang itu Suke. Itu bajunya terlalu terbuka," larang Naruto yang melihat baju Sasuke yang terlalu terbuka. Baju dress 10 centi diatas lutut.

"Tapi ini kan sama warnanya," protes Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sudah membelikan baju yang sama denganku," kata Naruto. Naruto pun mengambil paper bag yang berada di atas ranjang. "Nih," sambungnya sambil memberikan paper bag tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau Menma pakai baju apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka paper bag tersebut. Dan isinya adalah sebuah dress di atas lutut yang sangat cantik berwarna biru tua. Kalau yang ini panjangnya 5centi diatas lutut.

"Sama sepertiku. Tapi ukurannya yang lebih kecil," jawab Naruto.

"Aku turun duluan," pamit Naruto kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang dandan.

"Siapkan bahan-bahan dulu untuk dimasak Naru. Nanti aku yang akan memasaknya," perintah Sasuke sebelum Naruto menutup pintu.

"Iya," jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Sasuke melihat dimeja riasnya ada sebuah kotak beludru, karena penasaran Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalam kotak terdapat sebuah cincin bermata berlian berwarna biru tua yang sangat indah. Sasuke pun mengambil cincin tersebut dan kenakannya di jari manis sebelah kiri. Setelah itu, Sasuke turun kebawah membuatkan makanan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••** •

Bak bidadari turun dari khayangan. Naruto dan Menma melongo dengan tidak elitnya melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan anggunnya.

'Ya Tuhan. Istriku sangat cantik,' batin Naruto memuji kecantikan Sasuke.

'Aku akan mencari istri seperti Kaa-san, yosh semangat Menma,' batin Menma yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sadarlah nak, kau masih kecil. Belum saatnya untuk memikirkan itu.

Tidak disadari oleh mereka berdua. Saat ini Sasuke sudah dihadapan mereka. Dan Sasuke melihat mereka yang sedang melongo itu dengan bingung. 'Mereka kenapa?' Tanya batin Sasuke. Karena Sasuke bertanya lewat batin otomatis pertanyaan itu tidak terjawabkan.

"Kalian Kenapa, Naruto, Menma?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Tapi apa yang didapat? Menma dan Naruto masih asik melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar itu.

 _ **Ngiiiiiing Ngiiiing Ngiiiiiiing**_

Sasuke yang melihat akan ada lalat yang masuk kedalam mulut Naruto dan Menma segera menutup mulut mereka berdua dengan tangannya yang lembut itu.

Naruto dan Menma yang merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menutup mulut mereka segera tersadar dari khayalan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke kesal sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Suke," jawab Naruto gugup. Mata Naruto memandang Menma meminta persetujuan.

"Iya Kaa-san, tidak apa-apa," setuju Menma. Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto dan Menma curiga.

"Suerr tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto dan Menma berbarengan. Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto singkat.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

"Tuan, satu jam lagi pesawat akan terbang," kata Ibiki selaku ketua pelayan dirumah ini.

"Siapkan mobil dan supir," suruh Naruto.

"Baik tuan," sahut Ibiki. Ibiki pun segera kebelakang untuk memanggil supir dan memansi mobil.

Naruto segera kekamar dan mengambil koper yang mereka bawa dan diserahkan kepada pelayan yang ada disana. Sasuke dan Menma menunggu didalam mobil. Setelah itu Naruto pergi kemobil untuk pergi ke bandara Tokyo Internasional untuk segera pergi berlibur di Jerman. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma segera turun dan pergi ke penerbangan Internasional. Tenang saja, kalau untuk koper, ada petugas yang akan mengambilnya.

Setelah beberapa jam di dalam burung besi, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Jerman. Mereka keluar dari pintu kedatangan internasional. Disana mereka lihat ada seorang laki-laki yang membawa karton bertulisan keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha. Mereka segera menghampiri.

"Apa Anda tuan Namikaze?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Iya, memang saya. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saya disuruh paman Reji untuk menjemput Anda tuan," kata laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata adalah salah satu supir dirumahnya yang ada di Jerman.

By the way, Naruto sebenarnya sudah membeli rumah yang lumayan besar. Walaupun tidak sebesar rumah yang ada di Jepang . Untuk transaksi pembelian tersebut, Naruto menyuruh anak buahnya yang ada di Jerman untuk membeli rumah yang cocok untuknya, Sasuke, dan Menma.

Sasuke dan Menma penasaran, siapa laki-laki tersebut. Karena penasarannya yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Sasuke pun bertanya, "Dia siapa Naruto?"

"Nanti kalian berdua akan tahu sendiri," jawab Naruto. Sasuke dan Menma yang mendengarkan jawaban Naruto, semakin penasaran.

"Siapa Tou-san?" tanya Menma yang ikut-ikut penasaran.

"Kalian nanti akan tahu sendiri. Ayo kita naik ke mobil," ajak Naruto sambil pergi ke parkiran.

"Ayo tuan. Mobilnya ada disebelah sana," tunjuk laki-laki tersebut pada mobil limosin.

"Hn," kata Naruto datar.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil limosin tersebut. Dan laki-laki yang merangkap sebagai supir segera melajukan mobilnya.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

10 menit kemudian. Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah. Rumah tersebut bergaya Eropa klasik.

"Rumah siapa ini Naru?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Siapa yang tidak penasaran. Setahunya mereka tidak memiliki sanak keluarga di Jerman. Rata-rata keluarganya berada di Jepang yah kecuali kakaknya yang berada di Inggris.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto membawa Sasuke dan Menma masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa kalian suka dengan rumahnya?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto tambah memberi pertanyaan yang belum mereka mengerti.

"Maksudny-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong saat dia menangkap maksud yang terselubung dari perkataan Naruto. Menma yang masih belum paham mencoba untuk memahami perkataan Naruto. Saat Menma sudah mulai paham dengan perkataan Naruto, mata Menma langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Tou-san, jangan bilang kalau-" perkataan Menma terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto yang membuat mereka kaget. "Iya. Ini rumah kita," sontak Sasuke dan Menma yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dan Menma. Walaupun mereka sudah tau tapi mereka juga membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Benar. Ini rumah untukmu Sasuke.

Happy Birthday, maaf kalau telat hadiahnya," kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Kalaupun kau tidak memberikanku hadiah pun tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau dan Menma selalu ada disampingku, " kata Sasuke bijak. Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto dan Menma.

Setelah acara lovey-dovey Naruto mengajak Sasuke dan Menma menuju lantai untuk menunjukkan kamar mereka.

"Dimana kamarku Tou-san?" Tanya Menma penasaran.

"Ayo ikut Tou-san," ajak Naruto. Menma segera mengikuti ayahnya, karena Sasuke juga penasaran, Sasuke juga mungikuti suaminya.

Setelah itu, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu dekat dengan tangga. Pintu itu berwarna biru tua. Naruto mengajak Menma dan Sasuke masuk. Kamar tersebut bercat biru tua. Ada sebuah televisi, ranjang, lemari, meja belajar, laptop, kamar mandi,lampu tidur yang menempel di dinding, meja rias, meja kecil yang ada diranjang di sisi kanan dan kiri, sofa untuk menonton tv, dan rak buku.

"Ini kamarku?" Tanya Menma tidak percaya.

"Iya. Gimana, suka?" Tanya Naruto. Dengan semangat Menma menjawab, "Suka. Apa lagi dengan adanya rak buku. Jadi bakalan betah tinggal disini"

Satu informasi lagi. Menma sangat menyukai buku dan membaca sama seperti Sasuke pas waktu kecil dulu. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Menma hanya terkekeh geli. Naruto keluar dari kamar Menma dan mengajak Sasuke pergi ke kamar utama atau kamar mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan kamarnya Suke?" Tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Aku suka Naru. Makasih Naru," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sekarang istirahat dulu ya. Besok baru kita jalan-jalan," kata Naruto. Naruto menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk di ranjang yang berukuran king size.

"Iya," kata Sasuke sambil tiduran diranjang yang empuk. Naruto juga tiduran disamping Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke.

Pagi hari di dalam rumah yang ada di Berlin atau lebih tepatnya di meja makan terdapat 3 orang yang sedang sarapan.

"Tou-san," panggil Menma.

"Hn," sahut Naruto sambil makan.

"Nanti kita akan kemana?" Tanya Menma.

"Nanti Menma maunya kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Keliling Berlin," jawab Menma santai.

"Baiklah. Setelah selesai makan. Kita akan pergi keliling Berlin," putus Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Menma meminta kepastian.

Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Menma yang melihat itu bersok bahagia.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu saling pandang dan tersenyum, merasa bahagia kerana berhasil membuat anaknya bahagia.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Berlin, Jerman**

Saat ini mereka sedang keliling di Jerman dan akan memulai kelilingnya di Brandenburger Tor atau gerbang Brandenburger. Saat ini Naruto sedang merekam mereka menggunakan kamera Canon EOS 5D Mark III.

"Bagaimana, apakah kalian puas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah Tou-san," jawab Menma yang disetujui Sasuke dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Munchen," tawar Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarkan langsung menjawab dengan semangat 45. Maklum saja, dia ingin banget ke Munchen.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke berbinar-binar. Karena melihat tersebut Naruto pun menyetujuinya.

"Ayo kita pulang untuk istirahat," ajak Naruto. Mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang.

Saat di perjalanan mereka membuat acara diskusi dadakan. Diskusi tentang, kemana saja kita akan berwisata. Dan diskusi tersebut menghasilakan.

 _ **\- 25th July ke Munchen.**_

 _ **\- 26th July ke Istana Neuschwanstein.**_

 _ **\- 27th July ke Kastil Heidelberg.**_

 _ **\- 28th July ke Dresden.**_

 _ **\- 29th July ke Bodensee.**_

 _ **\- 30th July ke Hamburg.**_

Tidak terasa hari telah berlalu. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di Hamburg, untuk membeli sesuatu buat oleh-oleh keluarga dan sahabat yang ada di Jepang. Mereka berniat untuk pulang besok pagi.

"Besok kita akan pulang ke Jepang pukul 7.00 AM," kata Naruto mutlak.

"Tapi Tou-san," Sebelum mengeluarkan protesnya, perkataan Menma terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk sekolah Menma. Kau mau Kaa-san hukum?" Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto untuk pulang besok pagi.

"Nanti kalau sekolah Menma libur. Tou-san janji deh. Kita akan berlibur di Jerman," bujuk Naruto.

"Besok kita pulang yah. Kau mau mengecewakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san," sambung Naruto. Menma yang mendengarkannya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak mau. Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san janji yaa, nanti liburannya ke Jerman lagi," kata Menma.

"Iya sayang. Kaa-san Janji, " kata Sasuke. Menma yang mendengarkan itu langsung tersenyum dan memandang Naruto penuh harap. "Apapun yang Menma mau, akan Tou-san usahain sayang. Tou-san janji kita liburan ke Jerman," kata Naruto. Menma yang mendengarkannya tersenyum bahagia dan Menma memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Menma sayang kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san," kata Menma.

"Kami juga sayang Menma," kata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita tidur. Besok kita pulang pagi," kata Naruto mengajak tidur.

"Iya Tou-san," jawab Menma. Menma masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung tidur. Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini juga ada di dalam kamar mereka.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

9 hari telah berlalu semenjak kepulangan keluarga Namiuchi di Jepang. Saat ini tanggal 10 Agustus yang artinya ulang tahun Naruto. Untuk saat ini Naruto sudah kembali bekerja, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Menma. Sasuke memiliki hadiah yang sangat special.

"Kaa-san sekarang ulang tahunnya Tou-san kan?" Tanya Menma kepada ibunya. Menma sudah pulang dari sekolah dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Menma.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa Menma?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak papa, apa Kaa-san sudah membeli kado untuk Tou-san?" Tanya Menma.

"Sudah dong," jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana nanti jam 11.00 pm kita membuat kejutan buat Tou-san," usul Menma.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak asik Kaa-san,"

"Baiklah nanti malam kira beraksi,"

"Hn, "

Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Entah mengapa dia sangat menginginkan jus tomat buatan Sasuke. Karena tidak bisa ditahan, maka Naruto memilih untuk pulang sore biasanya Naruto pulang pukul 7.30 pm. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa dia ada sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya dan biasanya dia tidak suka dengan buah yang montok berwarna merah itu sekarang Naruto malah suka dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke.

30 menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Saat dia masuk Naruto merasa heran. Biasanya bakalan ada suara dari ruang keluarga. Tapi untuk saat ini kenapa terasa sepi? Saat ada salah satu pelayan yang lewat. Segera saja Naruto memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Menma?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama dan Menma-sama berada di kamar Menma-sama Tuan," jawab sang pelayan.

"Hn," sahut Naruto. Naruto segera pergi kedalam kamar Menma. Dan yang dia dapat adalah suara kekehan dari istrinya.

"Hayo ada apa nih," teriak Naruto saat dia berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Sasuke yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Beda lagi kalau Menma dia-

"Tou-san ngagetin tau," teriak Menma sebal.

"Ada apa Naru? Kok jam segini sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku ingin jus tomat," jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya di kantor ada Office Boy ya? Kenapa nggak minta disitu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku hanya ingin buatanmu Suke. Ayolah," rengek Naruto.

"Yayaya, boleh ya," sambungnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja disini bersama Menma," suruh Sasuke. Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Naruto jus tomat.

"Tou-san kenapa?" Tanya Menma.

"Nggak apa-apa. Tou-san capek, nanti bangunin Tou-san ya," pinta Naruto. Karena tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu, Menma menyetujui permintaan ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke datang dengan membawa jus tomat yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Tou-san mu Menma?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh jus tomat di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

"Katanya tadi capek. Kalau jus nya datang disuruh bangunin," jawab Menma. Menma pun bagunin ayahnya dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Tidak berapa lama, akhirnya Naruto bangun juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jusnya sudah jadi," jawab Menma. Naruto mengambil jus yang berada di atas meja.

"Menma mandi dulu sana," suruh Sasuke yang baru ingat kalau Menma itu belum mandi. Menma yang mendengarkan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

"Habisin jusnya setelah itu mandi , baru boleh tidur lagi," perintah Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang tidak menghabiskan jusnya dan mau langsung tidur. Naruto menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Setelah jusnya habis Naruto pergi ke kamar dan mandi.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Tidak terasa sudah jam 11.00 pm . Tadi, setelah Naruto tidur. Sasuke dan Menma membuat kue kesukaan Naruto. Dan untuk saat ini mereka sudah menyiapkan kejutan buat Naruto.

"Ayo kita bangunin Tou-san," kata Menma semangat.

Menma dan Sasuke segera membangunkan Naruto dengan cara yang tidak biasa, yaitu menggebukkan panci dengan sendok dan Sasuke berteriak minta tolong. Untung saja kamar mereka dipasang perendam suara jadi para tetangga tidak berbondong-bondong kerumahnya.

"TOLONG TOLONG TOLONG," teriak Sasuke. Naruto yang panik langsung bangun dan meragakan gaya orang karate.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto panik. Naruto segera keliling kamar, membuka lemari, kamar mandi, kolong tempat tidur, dan lain-lain. Jangan lupakan suara cekikian Menma yang sedari tadi memukul-mukul panci menggunakan sendok.

Sasuke segera keluar untuk mengambil kue yang tadi dibuatnya bersama Menma. Sedangkan Menma untuk saat ini masih berada di kamar orangtuanya.

"Dimana Sasuke Menma?" Tanya Naruto yang sadar kalau saat ini ada Menma dikamarnya.

"Kaa-san, dia-" perkataan Menma dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Terus ngapain kamu bawa panci sama sendok segala?" Sambung Naruto yang baru sadar kalau Menma membawa panci dan sendok.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut raven panjang sedang membawa kue. Naruto yang belum ngeh, segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memutari tubuh Sasuke untuk mengecek kalau-kalau ada yang lecet.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru," kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. "Tapi-" perkataannya memang sengaja Sasuke potong. Naruto yang mendengar langsung menyerobot.

"Tapi kenapa Suke?" Tanya Naruto. Yang tadinya tenang sekarang malahan panik.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOU-SAN,"_ kata Menma dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Naruto yang mendengarkannya langsung shok. Dia saja lupa sekarang tanggal berapa. "Ka-ka Kalian," kata Naruto tertahan.

"Tou-san tiup lilinnya dong, kasihan Kaa-san," kata Menma. Naruto yang mendengarnya akan meniup lilin tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Eitss, make a wish dulu," kata Sasuke.

'Aku ingin selalu melihat senyum mereka, jangan pisahkan kami,' itulah make a wish Naruto, sederhana tapi penuh dengan makna. Setelah make a wish, Naruto tiup lilin.

"Terimakasih atas kejutannya Sayang," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Menma dan Sasuke gantian.

"Aku punya hadiah buat kamu," kata Sasuke.

"Nggak usah repot-repot Suke," kata Naruto.

"Enggak kok," kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kado dan diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamu buka aja," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto segera membuka kado tersebut dan yang didapatnya adalah sebuah amplop berlebel RS. Uchiha Mendicane.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto tidak peka.

"Kamu buka aja dulu," kata Sasuke yang lama kelamaan sebel juga.

Naruto membuka amplop tersebut dan tulisan yang didalam amplop membuat Naruto shok.

"I-ini," Naruto tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iyaa Naru, sekarang aku hamil," ungkap Sasuke. Menma yang mendengarkannya langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Kaa-san berarti aku akan mempunyai adik?" Kata Menma.

"Iya Sayang," kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Menma segera memeluk Sasuka.

"Tou-san," panggil Menma.

"Iya," sahut Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak punya hadiah buat Tou-san," kata Menma.

"Tidak apa-apa Menma. Selama ada Menma dan Kaa-san disisi Tou-san. Tou-san udah seneng kok," kata Naruto.

"Nanti Kaa-san dan Tou-san jangan lupakan Menma yah," pinta Menma. Yang di takutkan Menma adalah kalau dia mempunyai adik nanti dia akan dilupakan.

"Kamu bilang apa sih Menma. Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak akan melupakanmu. Karena kamu dan calon adik kamu adalah kehidupan Kaa-san dan Tou- san," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus perutnya yang nampak buncit itu.

"Iya sayang. Apa yang dikatakan Kaa-sanmu benar," kata Naruto menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Menma sayang kalian," ucap Menma sambil memeluk orangtuanya.

"Kami juga sayang kamu," balas Naruto dan Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan putra kecil mereka.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **END**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Balasan Review :D**

 **Sapphire Blue Hatsuki RyeoGyu** : yoo

 **Namikaze D Ryota** : hehehe maaf yaa, apakah ini sudah panjang?

 **Habibah794** : Mau ikut? Ayo cepat pesan tiket wkkk

 **Nusantaraadip** : ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Qren** : maaf ya sudah menunggu lama. Ini kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Hime chan** : Words nya udah panjang belum? Thanks yaa sarannya.

 **D** : ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Guest** : thanks atas koreksinya. Tolong dimaklumi saja apa yang telas saya tulis, karena saya hanya penulis amatiran.

 **Askasufa** : gimana udah puas belum kalau sasukenya hamil? Naruto blasteran Jerman-Jepang. Kushi orang Jepang sedangkan Mina orang Jerman.

 **Frincess620** : wordnya sudah panjang belum?

 **Revaryryou** : thanks yaa atas koreksi bahasa Jermannya. Wahhh kamu bisa bahasa Jerman yaa? Tolong ajarin saya yaa :D

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **Haii, ini aku bawa chap 3 dan akhirnya ff aku END. Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorite. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam tutur kata.**

 **Salam AkarisaRuru.**

 **Up : 14 Oktober 2016**


End file.
